I'm Yours
by That Crazy Sonic Chick
Summary: After the Fire in Tails' Workshop, and all that Perci Drama is over, see how it settled down after they went back to Meh Burger. SonAmy. (Song, "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz).


_Hope everyone had a great Christmas! This story takes place after the fire at Tails' workshop and argument about Perci, and when Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles left the workshop to go to Meh Burger. The song lyrics used in this one shot is from "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz. Enjoy!_

Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles were sitting at their table out at Meh Burger. It was a quiet meal, and awkward. Knuckles broke the silence after fixing his sailor hat.

In his sailor voice, he spoke, "Did I ever tell you about the time I was at sea?" Amy only groaned, and Sonic mumbled with a mouth full of burger before saying,

"Shut up, Knuckles."

"Just get over the fact that I'm more attractive, Sonic. And Amy, you were just jealous of Perci," Sonic gave Amy an ' _I told you'_ look. Before he could verbally agree with Knuckles, he continued, "You can't be the _only_ girl I give attention to. That wouldn't be fair to all the other girls in the village." Amy rolled her eyes and Sonic pretended to choke on his burger.

"Oh, please! Knuckles, the only girl you could get is the whale in your sea stories."

"Well atleast I can get a girl!" Amy sat quietly, glaring at both of them. Both were standing up from their chair, drawing attention from all around them.

"There are lots of girls who are head over heels for me. Even ask Amy. Right, Ames?" Amy only glared at him. "Amy?" She remained silent.

"Right," Knuckles said. "Because she 'has a thing for you'. Or at least that's what you said. _In your story._ " Sonic tugged uncomfortably at his scarf, trying to avoid eye contact with the girl sitting next to him. "I mean come on, we all know has a thing for _me_." Amy slammed her soda on the table, slid back in her chair, and left. Sonic and Knuckles watched her in silence as she made her way out of there and towards her house.

"Look, now she's embarrassed because you made people think she actually _likes_ you," Knuckles said. "You really messed up." Sonic growled and glared at Knuckles. "See? Now _you're_ the jealous one." Sonic flopped his burger onto his tray and stormed off.

"Can't blame either of them." Knuckles said to a nearby customer.

X X X

Inside her home, Amy was in her kitchen, baking. She was trying to get her mind off of the events that had occurred that day. She seemed content in what she was doing, until her mixer got too fast and flour flew all over the counter and herself. She mumbled under her breath as she tried to dust herself off, but only rubbed it into her dress and fur, also worsening the ash and soot she was covered in from the fire.

"You know what?" She said to herself. "A nice hot shower would be nice right about now."

X X X

Outside of Amy's house, a blue hedgehog sat on the front step. Next to him, laid his guitar. He glanced at it, hesitating to do what he was about to do. He tugged at his scarf nervously, trying to remember what he was going to say. Deciding it will just come naturally, he stood, picking his guitar up with him. He knocked on the door before he could change his mind, and did a quick strum on his acoustic. He rarely ever played his acoustic guitar, being he was more of an electric guitar kind of guy. But he knew how much Amy loved hearing him play music. So much, that she practically melted. He didn't realize that until now.

There was no answer, so he rang the doorbell. Sonic couldn't help but hope a little bit that she wouldn't answer, but deep down, he knew this is what he had to do. Plus, he would be lying if he said he didn't like the way Amy would be when he played.

 _I wonder what she'll think about me singing…_ Sonic thought to himself with a grin. Sure, she'd heard him at the Justin Beaver concert, but that wasn't really singing. And Sticks was practically holding her up during that guitar solo…

He had nothing to worry about.

After Sonic realized that she wasn't answering, he sat on the front porch swing by her front door, and strummed his guitar, checking to make sure it was tuned. After the confirmation he was good to go, he played some chords on the guitar and took a deep breath.

" _Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it. I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted. I fell right through the cracks. Now I'm trying to get back…"_

Inside, Amy slid her shower curtain to poke her head out. _Is that music?_ Amy pulled the curtain closed again.

Outside, Sonic continued singing, peeking back to the window that was cracked open, but had the drapes pulled down. He rocked the swing with one foot while he rested his instrument on the other.

" _Before the cool done run out. I'll be giving it my bestest. And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention. I reckon, it's again my turn, to win some or learn some…"_

Amy shut her water off and wrapped a towel around her. After drying herself off and getting dressed into nice clean clothes, she opened her bathroom door and stood in place.

 _Where is it coming from?_

Outside, Sonic took another breath. " _But I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait, I'm yours. Well open up your eyes and see like me. Open up your plans and now you're free."_

Amy stood outside her door, listening. " _Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love. Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family. It's our Godforsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved…"_

Amy gasped, realizing who it was. _Sonic!? No, it can't be..._

" _So I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait, I'm sure. There's no need to complicate. Our time is short. This is our fate,"_

Just then, Amy's front door swung open, and, startled, his voice died down as he finished the chorus. " _I'm yours."_

Both were silent. Amy trying to think of what to say, and Sonic waiting for her to say something.

"So it _was_ you out here," She finally spoke. Sonic could feel his cheeks and the tips of his ears heat up as he swallowed and nodded his head. "Can you… keep going?"

Sonic was a bit surprised by her request, but if that's what it took for her to forgive him, then that's what was going to happen.

"Only if you sit next to me." Sonic said. A soft smile curved her lips as she walked towards him and sat next to him on the swing, pulling her knees up to her chest.

Sonic cleared his throat, and strummed his guitar before continuing. " _Do you want to come on, scooch on over closer, dear, and I will nibble your ear,"_ Both blushed at the thought of that happening, and Sonic smiled at her as he continued to play, sing, and rock the swing with his foot.

" _I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer But my breath fogged up the glass And so I drew a new face and I laughed."_ Amy giggled as Sonic tried to contain his own laughter at the lyrics. Amy had her back against the arm of her side of the swing, resting her head on the back. Sonic sat back as he was more relaxed now, seeing how cute she was just enjoying the nice weather and his little last minute serenade. She was happy, and he was happy. " _I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason to rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons. It's what we aim to do. Well, open up your mind and see like me, Open up your plans and damn you're into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours."_ He noticed that Amy was completely mesmerized by his singing, and their eyes were locked to the point where he forgot what to say. Sonic hummed until he remembered what was next. " _Oh, I'm_

 _yours. Oh, I'm yours. Oh, oh, Baby, do you believe, I'm yours? You best believe, you best believe, I'm yours."_

X X X

Later at sunset, Sonic and Amy sat on the swing, Sonic softly playing a repeating tune on his guitar as he completed his apology.

"I'm sorry." He breathed out. "I'm sorry I made up my story, and I'm sorry I accused you of 'having a thing for me'."

"I'm sorry too," Amy said. "For making my story up too."

"To be honest, Ames, I don't even know why I did it." Amy raised an eyebrow.

"To take the blame off of yourself for the fire?" Sonic shook his head.

"No, the way I was around Perci." Amy shifted on the swing so her legs dangled off of the swing.

"To make Knuckles jealous?" Sonic felt his face heat up and looked away."That's probably it."

"I guess you could say that." Sonic mumbled. Amy leaned to hear what Sonic had said.

"What was that?" Sonic pulled at his scarf, looking out to the sky.

"I guess I _do_ know why I did it." Sonic said, looking at Amy before looking down his kicking feet.

"And that is…?" Amy waited for an answer. Sonic sighed.

"I guess I did it… to make _you_ jealous…" he admitted. Amy tilted her head.

"You… really?" Sonic nodded. "Why?"

"Well, remember Swifty?" Amy rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, the shroom?" Sonic chuckled.

"Well, I remember that he was _all_ that you talked about when he first came around. Even _Sticks_ wouldn't stop talking about him. But that wasn't what bothered me about it. It was the fact that he was flirting with you, and you… well, wouldn't stop talking about him. I thought that you… ya'know…"

"Liked him?" Amy finished. Sonic only nodded. Amy tried to hide her smile, but Sonic still saw it.

"What?" Amy covered her mouth as she silently giggled. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing," she said between giggles. Sonic tried to figure out what she could be laughing about. The he gasped and snapped his fingers, jabbing his finger at her.

" _You were trying to make me jealous!"_ Amy couldn't stop laughing." _You little tease!"_

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" She asked innocently. Sonic sat back, eyed her.

"Well, yeah… apparently so did mine." Amy grew quiet. Sonic laughed in triumph as Amy crossed her arms."Well that's not fair, because _he_ flirted with _me_. _You_ were flirting with-" before Amy could finish, she was interrupted by lips on hers. Sonic hadn't even known what he was doing, but he liked it. And so did Amy, because she kissed him back, to Sonic's relief, because even _he_ didn't see that coming. After parting, Amy took a deep breath and spoke.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because," Sonic simply laid his arm on the back of the bench, Amy instinctively resting her head on his shoulder. "You're mine. And I'm yours."


End file.
